


My Black Knight In The White Moonlight (Episode Twelve)

by thorkiship18



Series: My Black Knight In The White Moonlight (Series) [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angel Powers, Angel Sam Winchester, Awesome Missouri, Castiel is Eighteen Years Old, Family Secrets, Human Balthazar, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam Has Powers, Sam Is So Done, Sam is Sixteen Years Old, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Trust Issues, Vampire Castiel, Vampire Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: "Tell me the truth...please." Sam speaks quietly. "I think I'm entitled to have it at this point." Dean keeps that pained expression on his face. "Of course you are." "Then tell me. Everything."(Or, the season finale where shit hits the fan.)





	1. Episode Twelve (Part One)

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is!!! (I'm a little late, sorry.)

He wants to die. All Sam wants to do now is lay here and die. He's got a massive headache and he's pretty sure that it's a hangover. His stomach feels funny, like he'll throw up any minute now. Sure enough, the boy sprints from his bed, dashing to the bathroom. There, he pukes into the toilet until he can't anymore. Sam lays his head on the cool, tiled floor, hugging his chest. This is his first ever hangover and it sucks.

Last night, while fun, was a complete disaster. A real fucking shitshow. The truth finally came out. Dean was Michael's killer. God, it's so unreal. And, sixteen years later, the child he left behind unwittingly fell in love with said killer. Sam's life is far from being normal and it won't ever be. Michael was such a great man, a magnificent father! Of course Sam resents Dean for what he did.

When he deems it safe to stand, he strips out of his clothes from last night. He then turns on the water to the shower and hops in. The shock of the warm water wakes him up immediately. His head feels like it's trapped in a vice. As a matter of fact, his entire body feels like it was trapped in an Iron Maiden, one of those medieval torture devices. Hangovers aren't fun in the slightest. Sam rests his head on the wall, vowing to himself that he'll never drink again. Ever.

****

Sam wanders downstairs after his shower, barefoot but with clothes on. He's drying his still wet hair with his towel. He stops moving when he gets into the living room; Dean's here. The Vampire's back is to him, but Sam knows that he's aware of his presence. Yeah, he definitely can't keep out a Vampire, let alone an Alpha. Dean turns around. His expression is much like how it was last night: remorseful. Sam holds onto the towel with a firm hand. He feels his knuckles turning white with the death grip.

"When your hair is wet, you start looking just like how he was. I swear, sometimes you could be his twin. The resemblance is...uncanny."

"Tell me the truth...please." Sam speaks quietly. "I think I'm entitled to have it."

Dean keeps that pained expression on his face. "Of course you are."

"Then tell me. Everything."

The blonde huffs and sits down on the couch. He looks to Sam, patting at the seat next to him. For some reason, the boy ends up going. "The secrets I've kept...are tragic. I'll tell you everything. The reason why I left my father is relatively the same. He dabbled in something he shouldn't have. But there's more.  He...ritually sacrificed my brother. He killed his son, my reason for existing. His name was also Sam. Samuel Winchester. John took him away to potentially achieve immortality. I just had to get away from him."

There's a pit in Sam's stomach. That's one big Scooby-Doo mystery down. And it makes sense. Everything he heard. Sam sniffles, sensing Dean's pain. "So that's why you didn't kill me that night. Because I looked like him."

"Samuel was...very special. He was a natural born Psychic. He could see future events and levitate objects with his mind. In an age where such acts were punishable by death, John and I kept him hidden away from prying eyes. That was my mistake. John had sacrificed him to something called The Darkness when I least expected it in order to become immortal as I said before. I saw everything and I...I just couldn't stop him. I failed him, Sam. I failed my brother. But then I saw you that night and I thought it was my chance. My second chance to protect you..."

"I'm not him!" Sam yells, standing up. He goes near the fireplace, staring up at a picture of him as a baby. "I'm...I'm not him, Dean. You can't just--No. So what, you thought that I was your little brother reincarnated? I can't replace him. You should've just killed me."

The Vampire doesn't say a word as he pins Sam against the wall. Both hands are on either side of his head. He gasps, glancing up at Dean. His nostrils are flaring, making him seem angry, but his eyes are telling a completely different story. He's devastated by Sam's words. The boy quietly apologizes; Dean mashes their lips together, heatedly kissing the young Nephilim. Stunned, he tries to push him away to no avail. The blonde is strong.

He tries turning his head. It doesn't work; Dean follows every step, his every move. This isn't how it's supposed to go! Sam groan in desperation, pounding his fists on the blonde's chest. This apparently breaks his trance. Dean stops his advances abruptly, clearly horrified by what he's just done. Sam, very slowly, touches his shoulders. While he may be furious, he has to calm the monster down so he can continue.

"I'm sorry--I just...I couldn't help myself. You shouldn't talk like that. You shouldn't say things about yourself! It makes me angry. And I know. I know that you're not Samuel. You're Sam, but you're so alike in so many ways--!"

"Tell me what happened between you and my father sixteen years ago."

The question is abrupt and it catches Dean way off. He stands there, staring into Sam's calm, but determined eyes. He's trying to hold back tears. Just thinking of Michael is enough to make the boy bawl. Yet he refuses to give anyone the luxury of seeing him cry. Not today. Dean sighs through his nose, standing near the window closest to them. Clasping his hands behind his back, he proceeds to tell Sam of his father's death.

****

_It was late at night. I was starving because I accidentally skipped my feeding date by one day. This was the time in which I didn't discriminate with my victims. I chose randomly. Man or woman. Child or adult. I was the monster that modern fiction painted my kind out to be. That night, I went to a quiet area to find my next victim. All I needed was one, but I knew that it wouldn't be enough_

_I spotted a woman alone. She was well dressed, very beautiful. I didn't care. Following her, I chased the woman to a secluded alley. She didn't even get a chance to scream as I viciously snapped her neck like a twig under my boot. The euphoric feeling of her blood on my tongue can't really be described. All I knew was that I needed more. Unbeknownst to me, I had apparently caught the attention of a Hunter._

_He stood there, eyeing me down. Right away, I knew something was wrong about him. I charged at him, full speed, but I was knocked back by a bright light. It didn't take long for me to realize that the Hunter was a Child Of The Sun. We fought for a long time. He was swift, always parrying my attacks. Once I managed to fling away his blade and gun, he fought me barehanded. His movements were enhanced by his Holy Powers._

_However, when it seemed as though he had the upper hand, I got the best of him. I disabled him with his own blade. One stab to the back. Before he died, he pleaded to someone. To God. He asked him to watch over his family. To bring him back. If he had truly listened, he wouldn't have let me sink my teeth into him. At first, everything tasted alright. But then, there was burning in my throat._

_My veins were turning black and I could feel my life slipping away from me. I feebly crawled my way over to my previous victim. Thankfully, I didn't drain her completely. Soon after, I was restored; the feral beast in me was sated. But once again, fate was not so kind. John had found me after centuries of avoiding him. He told me about what that Hunter truly was. I couldn't believe it. I didn't. But now, I believe everything he said._

_When I tasted your blood, I knew right away whose child you were. I couldn't tell you right away. How could I have? You never would've forgiven me. So, I lied. I kept the truth from you because I was selfish. I couldn't lose you a second time! I finally found my purpose in life. After all this time, it was you. You and I are bound together. It has to be fate. It must mean something for us to have met that night. Call it divine intervention or whatever you will._

_Just know that there's nothing that I'd put above you. No one. Not anything. I love you more than my own life and I'll take it away just to prove it to you. I can't...I don't want you to leave me. I know that we'll have a long way to go before you can trust me again and I accept that. Just don't leave me alone again..._

****

This nearly breaks Sam on the spot. What is he doing!? Why is he saying such things, making him feel this way!? He doesn't hate Dean--God, no!--but he's not loving him right now. Michael, from what Sam has deduced, was only trying to protect the area and potentially his family in the process. His final plea to God must have been the reason why he's back up there in Heaven in the first place.

Sam sympathizes with Dean. He really does. However, this changes nothing. In the end, Dean snatched away from him the only father that he had. Michael loved him so much. Sam now understands why his mother omitted certain truths about his father. She was protecting him from ever knowing. When she died, he ended up discovering the supernatural anyway. No matter how the past would have been, his future was always going to be this.

Dean comes back to stand in front of him, hands to his side. "Please say something. I need you to say something--anything!"

"I...I..." Sam mutters. He laughs, but he knows that there's nothing hilarious about the situation. A tear squeezes its way out of his eye. "I don't know what to say, Dean. There's not really anything else for me to say. Our entire relationship was built on a lie. How am I supposed to just get over that? So, when you said you loved me, was that...a lie too?"

"No! No, of course not! I  _do_ love you!"

"But how can I know that!? How can I possibly know that everything you said to me wasn't a complete lie? You swore--You promised me that you weren't keeping anything from me..."

Right when Dean is about to say something more, Sam's phone chimes and vibrates in his pocket. This couldn't be more inappropriate. The boy, though annoyed, decides that the whoever it is won't stop calling until he has answered. He fishes it put and stares down at the caller, Dean too. It's Cas. What does he want now? Maybe just calling to check up on him after last night.

"Cas?" He puts him in speaker. "What's up? I'm a little busy with something right now."

_"It's urgent. Is Bal over there with you? Or even Eli?"_

Red flag.

Sam panics on the spot. "What? No. They're not here. Why, what's going on?"

_"Balthazar didn't come home last night. When I got in, he wasn't there. His car is nowhere to be found. And I tried calling Eli too, but he's not answering. I think something happened to them. Something bad."_

"Just, uh, calm down, alright? I'll figure something out. I always do. Don't worry. We'll find them--"

_"Them? All I care about is Bal. Fuck Eli. I just thought you'd wanna know that he's not picking up. Probably because he's thinking about how the two of you were obviously sucking face last night. I promise I won't tell Dean. I'll let you do that, but you should do it soon."_

Sam ultimately face palms himself in frustration. He angrily tells Cas to wait at the apartment for him as he hangs up the phone. Dean sets his gaze on the Nephilim. He's basically wearing his heart out on his sleeve. Sam doesn't give him a chance to speak. He finds another pair of sneakers near the closest and puts them on, followed by a hoodie. Turning around, he addresses Dean.

"There are more important things at stake than you and me. After this is all over, we'll talk about us and see what we can salvage. For now, let's focus on finding my friends."

****

"So, why did you kiss him?"

"Jesus Christ..."

The boy sighs aloud in the passenger seat of Dean's car. Thankfully, Castiel is in the back with his headphones in to give them some sort of privacy. They're on their way to see Missouri for some answers. This would be Dean and Castiel's first time meeting with her. That can only go well. Can't it? But back to the real topic: Last night's kiss between him and Eli.

It felt like his lips had a mind of their own. His body just reacted to the situation and he went with that! It's technically not his fault at all. Sam was very intoxicated to begin with because of Dean and his secrets! John had come to him again, taunting him with knowing the truth of everything. Like Hell he'll become John's little toy. There's no way he can even do that seeing as how the boy is a powerful Nephilim.

"I want to know." Dean growls under his breath as he grips the steering wheel tight. "You owe me an explanation."

"I was drunk. Like really,  _really_ drunk. It just happened!"

"Bullshit! He's been plotting to steal you away from me since he met you. Things like that don't just happen, Sam. It's been developing for a while now. It had to."

"Your petty jealousy isn't as important as he is right now." Sam grumbles, hoping that his comment would get under Dean's skin. It does.

The Vampire makes a right up at the familiar dirt road. "He will never love you as much as I do. He can't make you feel the way I do, intimately. You'll always choose me."

Sam shudders and blushes at the end of Dean's little love rant. John said something similar last night except he was being very...creepy about it. These Winchester men are the most casually seductive men that Sam's ever met. None of his clients were this sexually driven. John's a very handsome Vampire, but Sam will never be with him, not even if his own life was in danger. He seems the type to intentionally inflict pain on his sex partners.

Soon, they pull up to the house. Sam reaches behind him to tap at Cas' leg, letting him know that they've reached their destination. The teens exit the car, followed by Dean. Without wasting anymore time, Sam knocks on the door. He only does it once. Missouri opens up, almost as if she was standing there waiting for them this whole time. It sounds plausible actually. She's a powerful Psychic and probably saw them coming.

Missouri greets Sam with a hug and glares dismissively up at Dean who just smiles sheepishly. She nods at Castiel, inviting them inside after. Her house is relatively the same, but this time, the smell is different. Different fragrances. It reminds him of a real Voodoo Priestess. Missouri has the look about herself. This mysterious, swamp Witch that lives alone, practicing Dark Magic. Maybe in one of those other universes she mentioned a while back.

"This is your first time meeting me, Dean." Missouri guides them into the kitchen. They sit down at the small table. "You as well, Castiel. We'll skip the pleasantries. Sam has informed you on The Darkness and it must be stopped. But before you can accomplish that, you must find Elias and Balthazar. They're in danger."

Cas slams his hand on the table. "I fucking knew it! Where are they? Who's got them?"

"I can't see them, but all I know is that something, not someone, took them. It's not human. It's a monster."

"They're no big loss to me." Dean says out loud. "I've no personal relationships with either of them. So why should I care if they perish?"

"Because they're my friends!" Sam comes to their defense. "I don't need you to help me find them, but I  _will_ find them! You really are selfish." Suddenly, Sam's phone vibrates. "Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom."

Abruptly, he leaves the room and navigates the halls until he finds where the bathroom is located. Quickly, Sam pulls out his cell phone. When he looks upon the caller ID, his heart swells. In a good way. It's Eli! Good! This is good! This means that Missouri was wrong and that he's perfectly fine. Not taking any chances, Sam immediately swipes his thumb over the answer button. He puts the phone to his ear.

"Eli! Thank God--!"

_"You wish is was Eli."_

Sam grimaces, growling into the phone. "John."

_"Yes, it is I. Haven't you missed my voice? We've only recently spoken last night, but it was brief. And I just love hearing you talk. Mmm."_

"You son of a b--"

_"Ah, ah, ah. Don't be so hostile. You wouldn't want something bad to happen to your friends, would you?"_

"No..." He gasps. "No, you leave them alone! Don't you fucking touch them!"

John chuckles.  _"As you wish. No harm will come to them. However, if you bring yourself to me, I will let them live. I'll message you the address. Come alone or I will kill them."_

With that, John hangs up, leaving Sam feeling lost and dejected. His best friends have been taken and will die if he doesn't give himself over to a psychotic Vampire that has an unhealthy infatuation with him. Sam's life so far has to be more challenging than anyone else's. Challenging isn't even the word. More like difficult orbullshit. Bullshit sounds about right. 

His cell phone vibrates again. It's the address. Sam leans his back against the wall, hitting the back of his head on it. He sighs, cursing up at the ceiling. There's no other way around it. In order to save them, he's gotta go to John. But how? It's not like he's going to walk all the way back to the city! And Dean's definitely not gonna drive him; John specifically told him to come alone and he honestly has no reason to lie. He hasn't thus far.

Suddenly, Sam gets an idea. It's not one of his best ones to be honest, but it'll have to do for now. He'll probably get yelled at later down the road, though he cares little about that. He rejoins the others in the kitchen. When asked if he's alright, Sam says that everything's fine, even if it's not. He tells Dean that he thinks he left his phone in the car and asks for the keys. Not hesitating, the blonde hands them over. He'd give him the clothes right off of his own back.

Sam leaves the house and opens up the door to the driver's side. As he climbs in and starts the car, he realizes that he doesn't have a license to drive, let alone a permit! He does, however, know how to drive. He's read the driver's manual a dozen times and has observed Dean when he drives. This plan has to work. It should work. He just hopes against hope that he doesn't crash the fucking thing.

****

There's a million little things going on in Dean's head right now and they're all pertaining to Sam and his wellbeing. Some of them feature the Vampire killing Eli and suckling deeply on his blood while declaring his undying love for Sam. He'll never stop being selfish with his Nephilim. There's no reason for him to stop just because of some fragile little mortal. What Sam sees in him, Dean will never know.

He's handsome, sure, but he's not Dean. While he's not a vain individual, Dean knows that he's drop dead gorgeous. He's been told this enough by his various partners, so of course he's going to get a little narcissistic about the way he looks. His speech is somewhat eloquent, usually. Sam's presence makes him use words more casually. That's how it was with Samuel.

Everything about Sam screams that he and Samuel are one in the same. It has to be a sign from God or someone. It must mean something! To have the same name and to look absolutely identical to Samuel is...it's just--things like that don't happen! There's a reason for everything, so Sam's existence isn't a coincidence. It had to have been predetermined.

The one thing Dean has observed though, is that while Samuel was afraid of his abilities, Sam embraces them wholeheartedly. That's the only difference between the two of them. Other than that, they're the same. Soon, Dean's snapped back to reality when Missouri sets down two cups in front of him and Cas. Looking inside, he notes that there's blood in them.

"I'm always prepared for different visitors." She states, sitting down. "I can't not be. Being a Psychic isn't easy at all. I sometimes see things that I shouldn't."

"I heard you can look into other universes." Castiel says after chugging down the entire drink.

Missouri nods, grabbing Dean's interest. "I can. My other selves usually contact me for small talk. It's not as boring as you think. I've seen different versions of everyone, including the both of you. Yet one thing remains the same every time."

Dean knits his brows together, sipping on his drink. "And what's that?"

"You and Sam always choose each other. No matter what."

That news makes Dean feel smug. He has every right to feel that way too! This strange woman just confirmed that in other alternate universes, he and Sam always put each other first. This fills his unbeating heart with joy! They  _are_ bound together by something stronger than fate! The look on his face captures Missouri's attention. She smirks, which causes him to frown. There's obviously more.

"However, there have been small instances where you wreck the situation up so royally, that Sam decides that he wants nothing to do with you. And he ultimately dies alone and afraid, cursing your name. Don't be saddened, Dean. You must understand something. I can't control what happens to any of you. I myself am also an unwilling pawn in this complicated game. My role is to guide you to your chosen fate. I can't choose for you. As I told Sam before, there are seven endings to this story. Right now, he's steering towards the path less desired."

A small alarm goes off in Dean's head then. "He should've been back by now."

Getting up with Cas, they look out of the window that overlooks the front yard. There they see that Dean's car is no longer there; the tire tracks are pressed into the dirt. The blonde Vampire closes his eyes and exhales slowly. Whatever Sam has done, it's fatal. He's sealing his fate! Dean looks back to Castiel. Even if he won't admit it, Cas is scared. Scared for Sam, Eli and Balthazar. He doesn't need to admit. It's written all over his face.

"His phone!" Dean says suddenly. "I have a tracker on his phone. I can use that to see where he's going. I need a car--"

Using his fast reflexes, Dean catches a key. He turns it over in his hand and gazes at Missouri. "Use my old pick up. She's rusty, but she has never let me down. Just bring her back when you're finished."

"Thank you." Castiel whispers. He's clearly not feeling himself. "I appreciate what you're doing for us."

The green eyed Vampire feels the same. "As do I. After I catch up with Sam, what happens then?"

"I can't tell you that, Sweetheart. You just have to find that out by yourself. The Darkness will be released, there's no stopping that part. It's inevitable. But it can be beaten, and only Sam and his Cambion partner can destroy it once and for all. If not destroy, then contain."

With that in mind, Dean and Castiel take their leave, vowing to bring back his one true love. The road ahead is long and full of tremendous hardships, but it's a road that he'll gladly tread down if it means that Sam is at the very end of it. He'll overcome impossible odds just to be with the Nephilim. He loves him. There's no denying that. Ever. Dean recognizes that his actions may have been wrong. He accepts this.

What he won't accept is the second death of someone he cares about.

****

It's been easy going after the first five minutes of driving. Sam has never done this before, so it's taking some getting used to. To actually drive is scary and surreal. He's afraid of crashing into a tree and meeting his end. Then the world would cease to exist, and without the other half to help get rid of The Darkness, the Cambion will fail...and failure isn't an option anymore. Everything is at stake.

Eventually, after several more minutes of navigating through the underbelly of the city, Sam finds himself staring at an abandoned warehouse of some sort. It's huge and kinda hidden from other buildings. If someone was hanging dead people up in that place, nobody would ever even know. That's a frightening thought though. Rain begins splattering down on the hood of the car, then the windshield until the entire vehicle is soaked.

Great. Well, at least he bought his jacket. Putting up the hood, Sam turns off the car and gets out, leaving his phone and the keys in it. He won't need them. Not where he's going. The rain is heavy, soaking through his clothes. Sam takes off in a sprint, running to the huge doors of the warehouse. They aren't locked, thank God! He takes shelter inside, taking notice on how it's dimly lit in here.

As he calls out to Eli and Balthazar, Sam hears a noise. Like a switch being turned on. Sure enough, a light way down on the far side shines down on two figures holding guns to one another's head. It's Bal and Eli! What the hell are they doing!? Why--What!? They look scared; from where he is standing, he sees beads of sweat rolling down their faces. Sam tries to run towards them, but John's voice stops him in his tracks. Motherfucker.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Sammy. You might get them excited and make them pull the triggers. And we can't have that, can we?"

"You monster!" The boy yells. "What did you do to them!?"

Upon being called out, John steps away from the shadows, standing behind the humans. "I'm an Alpha Vampire, my boy. I can do things that my kin cannot. I'm assuming that you know of our 'Blood Powers', right? Dean can manipulate a human's blood, turning it against them as a weapon. His power is a lesser version of mine. As you can see, these fine gentlemen are in quite the predicament. It seems as though they aim to kill each other, but their expressions say otherwise, and this brings me to my point. I have the power to make humans do as I say, using their blood to do that. It's not the same as mind control. My subjects are always aware, always alert. I love it when they tell me to stop while their bodies are so willing..."

Yup.

John brings the word "Monster" to a brand new level. What does it take to make someone so sadistic? His wife was suddenly snatched away from him, so is this why he's so detached from empathy? Sam can only assume so. He sacrificed his own son for God's sake! Only a psychopath could achieve such a feat. The boy stands there, hands curled up into fists at his sides. He doesn't realize it, but he's sneering and shaking only slightly.

He's scared. John has always scared him ever since they first met. Sam thinks about Dean's words. About how he and Samuel are are alike in almost every way possible. Maybe he was also afraid of him. Not that Sam thinks he's the reincarnation of Dean's dead brother or anything. It's just a brief thought. The Alpha hums, impatiently tapping his foot on the ground. Whatever he wants from him...whatever it is, maybe he'll spare the others.

"If I do what you say," The boy finally speaks. "Will they live? Will you let them go?"

"Sam, no!" Eli yells.

"Don't trust him, Little One! You can't do anything he says!" Balthazar grunts.

John walks up in front of the humans, still facing Sam. "I assure you that I won't attack them further. All I want is you... _Samuel_.

His full name doesn't sounds so appealing anymore. He hates it now. He'll forever be reminded that he and his lover's deceased sibling share the same name and looks. Desperate to save his friends, Sam reaches for his necklace. He begrudgingly tears it off in one pull, dropping it on the floor in compliance. John laughs in that perpetual, creepy chuckle he does.

Somehow--and against his will--Sam's feet move on their own, walking across the floor towards John. The horrified teen looks down at his feet, willing them to stop, but they don't. Glancing again at the Alpha, Sam sees that his eyes have changed to the color of red. How's this possible? Sam had thought himself immune to things such as this due to Michael's blood in his veins. Within seconds, he's clutching onto John's shirt for dear life, bringing their faces closer together.

"What have you done to me?" Sam growls angrily.

John caresses his cheek; he can't move away. "My powers work on humans.  _You_ are Half-human. Your mother's blood is as strong as your father's. Now, hold on tight to me, Darling. This is going to be quick."

Sam feels the rush of wind through his hair as John whisks them away and out of the warehouse to parts unknown. Everything goes by so quickly (people, cars, even the rain), but one thing stays the same. John's face. He's grinning bright like the cat that got into the cream. Like he's won a prize. Sam feels helpless again. He'll forever be uses as an instrument of sex, nothing more.

And whatever John plans to do after that, well, he doesn't wanna be alive to find out. The Apocalypse is fast approaching, closer than ever before. Sam accepts this, and he accepts the fact that no one will help him. Dean is most likely scared out of his mind, but...at least Bal and Eli are safe. Dean will care for them, keep them safe as The Darkness descends upon mankind. How it will come about, he still doesn't know.

What he does know is that Hell seems like a brighter place than this.

****

Dean parks the pickup truck behind his car. What's Sam doing here? He hurriedly exits Missouri's vehicle with Cas, going to check the other one. The tracker says that Sam is in the car, but it's false. His phone is in there, the keys too. They turn towards the entrance to the warehouse, seeing Balthazar and Eli exit. They look beaten and battered; tired. Cas runs to Bal, gripping and kissing him. The Exorcist snickers, telling the young Vampire that he's alright.

When Dean questions Eli about Sam's whereabouts, the redhead only shakes his head in the negative, producing the boy's necklace. The Vampire stares at it in defeat before snatching it in his own hand. It burns, but he doesn't care. It's leaving a mark on his palm, yet he has bigger problems to worry about. Dean clenches his fist.

"I'm gonna tear him apart..."


	2. Episode Twelve (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam discovers one last secret while Dean comes to his rescue; The Darkness arises.
> 
> (The finale of the "season finale".)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been quite a long and lovely journey and I hope you all are satisfied with the end results. Enjoy! ;)

**Hours Later...**

Sam's not entirely sure how he's gotten to this point, but he's positive that it has something to do with him blacking out most of the events. He is quite aware that he's inside of the house--no, mansion--that John currently resides in. Dean's rich, so it's safe to assume that his father is as equally wealthy. But where are they? It can't be that far from the city. Oh well. Sam isn't so worried about that anymore. This is his new home. He might as well admire the view.

He's on one of the many beautiful pieces of furniture in the large living room area. This place is adorned with various paintings that possibly date back to the 17th century. It's all very fascinating. However, Sam would enjoy it more if he wasn't under the influence of John's powers...and he isn't the only one. In a place like this, you'd need staff and such to help with upkeep, maintenance.

In the time that he's been here, he's noticed others roaming about, doing John's bidding with helpless expressions. Then it dawns on Sam that these people could've been the previous tenants in this magnificent home. He can only imagine what kind of horrors they've witnessed by being close to this psychopathic monster. It's possible that they even carry out his sick orders including murder.

The thought alone is revolting. He's broken out of his trance when John comes back with two wine glasses. One is filled with a bubbly drink that Sam assumes to be champagne. The other, however, seems less appealing because in that glass, it appears to be blood. Thick and red. John smirks at the boy, handing him the glass with champagne in it. Sam silently accepts it, as he can do nothing else except that.

"Why, you shouldn't have." He hisses sarcastically.

The Alpha grins after sipping his glass. "Only the best of best for someone so lovely. Give it a try. I'm sure it's better than the watered down substances that my son gives to you."

"Dean doesn't give me anything alcoholic."

"Hm. That would explain the unauthorized party you were hosting. You looked like you were having fun. Grinding on other men. Seeing you intoxicated is very amusing..."

Sam blushes as he angrily drinks all of the champagne. "You're creepier then most men I've encountered. You just love stalking me, don't you?"

John also finishes his glass. He sets it down on the nearest table and grins, gently grabbing Sam's jaw. "I won't lie. Watching you is one of my favorite things to do. God, you're so beautiful, so innocent despite your upbringing. I want to corrupt you, your entire being. I want you to scream as I enter you, Samuel. I want you to forget about Dean because he's weak. He'll never come for you. He'll die when The Darkness is released. I'll personally see to that."

A huge red flag waves about after John's frightening speech. He'll personally see to Dean's death? How? Is he suggesting that The Darkness can be controlled? That's what it's sounding like. Sam needs answers now. There's only a few more questions about things that need answering. He has been led to believe that The Darkness will destroy everything on Earth, but what if that's not true? What if he got it wrong?

"It doesn't want total annihilation, does it?" Sam asks. "It never did. Why else would you word it like that? No, you know more than you're letting on."

"Such a clever Little Nephilim." John chuckles. "Just like my dead son. You know, he figured out quickly what I was going to do to him. He pleaded with me to stop as I advanced on him. He used his abilities on me, but of course, he didn't use them good enough. But yes. You are correct. Since it first appeared, The Darkness never wanted to destroy Earth. It wanted to eliminate all Humans so that Monsters such as myself can rule this planet. Though the only thing that can help me unleash it is the blood of a Royal Angel. You."

Horrific.

Scary.

Insane.

John plans on getting The Darkness to return by using Sam's blood. His blood is the key. That doesn't sound good at all. Crowley's words resonate within his skull, repeatedly bouncing around one side to the other. He had said that an Angel Of Royal Blood was the only thing that could unleash The Darkness. John's obsession with Sam makes more sense now more than ever.

It doesn't matter how hard he tries now. He can't escape John's hold on him. Why does he have to be the only Nephilim in existence right now? Why can't there be others who--NO! That'd be worse for them. Sam wouldn't wish this treatment on anyone, not even his worst enemy. He has to get away somehow, but his window for escape is slim, nearly nonexistent. John's eyes glow just a bit, slowly observing Sam's face.

"I won't help you." The boy snarls at him defiantly. "I'll find a way out of this...and I'll make you pay. You think you have me? Ha! You'll never really have me. You're nothing, John. Just a sick monster with issues the likes I've never seen before."

John looks mad now. Good. "You'd do well to watch your mouth..."

"Or what? You'll kill me like you killed Samuel? You can't. You know that you need me. Did you look at him this way too? With want and lust? You're sick."

"Shut your mouth--!"

"You fucked him, didn't you!?" Sam knows that he's treading on very thin ice, yet he doesn't care. He's trying to make John slip up somehow. "Before you killed him, you forced yourself on him. He tried to get away, but you were too strong for him. It was building up to that point. Your wife's death, the ways to live forever. You saw your opportunity with Samuel. You'll never have me, just like you never had him. Not fully! You'll--!"

"I said SHUT UP!"

Sam's head whips to the side and he reels. John had struck him. Very hard. There's a coppery taste inside of his mouth. He licks the bottom on his lip. Yeah, that's blood. But that's not the only thing. There is a loud ringing in his ears as well. Fuck. John straightens his hair and his nice clothes, sighing delicately. Unfortunately, Sam still feels his body going against his will.

"You certainly do know how to get under my skin, Sam. Sadly, I'll have to punish you for that. You really should learn to respect your elders."

The boy's head is still spinning from the hit. "You're not gonna take my blood and force me to release the evil trapped in the void?"

"Not yet. Not until I've... _played_ with my new toy. Come, Samuel. I'll take you to our bedroom. I'm sure you'll love it. I'll show you just how much of a sick monster I can be."

The wolfish grin on John's face is beyond frightening.

****

He doesn't even bother to knock. Dean only opens the door to Missouri's house in frustration. He has driven back here in his own car. Cas and the two humans took the pickup truck. They're here as well. Upon getting inside, Dean watches the Psychic smoke her cigarette on her nice looking recliner chair. The look that she's got painted on her face makes him angry.

Of course she knew that they were coming. Of course she knew that Sam wasn't with them, and of course she knew that he'd never be. Missouri has some serious explaining to do righg now. Dean stares at her, determined to make her feel the least bit intimidated. It doesn't work. She only raises her eyebrow up at him. If anything now, he's the one that feels intimidated.

"Don't look at me like that, boy." Missouri hums, exhaling smoke.

"Boy? I'm much older than you."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Dean Winchester."

At the end of her little banter, she winks at him and smirks. What in the Hell? "Just who and what are you really? You're withholding a lot of information from us! What are you!? Where is John keeping Sam!?"

"I'm mostly Human." She responds, putting out the cigarette. "Mostly. I can't really tell you anything except for that. Maybe. I'm sure that he wouldn't mind me telling you where the boy is so we could see what happens."

Balthazar finally speaks up, separating from Castiel. "Missouri, I've known you for so long...yet there's so much that I don't know about you. Who is 'he' and what exactly are you talking about? Do you work for someone?"

"Perhaps."

"Enough of the riddles!' Eli shouts. He's shaking, scared shitless. Dean, surprisingly, doesn't blame him. "I personally don't care who you and what you really are. All I want to know is Sam's location. Just--Just please...help us. Help us help him. Please..."

Apparently, these words of pure emotion seem to get through Missouri's stoic and somewhat nonchalant behavior. She uses both arms of the chair to push herself up. The Psychic walks by the fireplace. Everyone's startled when flames suddenly appear on the firewood in the chimney. She has her hands on her hips as she speaks directly to Dean.

"John has indeed taken Sam. He plans on using the child's blood to open up a way for The Darkness to slip through. There's no point in trying to stop it. It's already too late...but John's located some ways away from the city. The Walker Estate. Hurry up now. Time's wasting."

The blonde Vampire nods in appreciation before he fishes his keys out of his pocket. He commands for the trio to stay here with Missouri while he goes and retrieves his reason for existing. However, as he exits and gets into the car, the passenger side door opens. The person, who Dean realizes is Elias, settles in and puts his seatbelt on.

What the hell is this kid doing? He's going to get himself killed! The redhead just looks straight ahead with his chin lifted up confidently. He almost looks like a complete grown-up. Almost. Dean glares dismissively at the teenager in his car, scoffing when Eli gives him the exact same look back. The nerve of this little bastard!

"Get out."

"No."

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. Get. Out."

"No."

Dean growls softly; his nostrils flare. "If you don't get the fuck out of my car, I'm going to slaughter you myself. Do you want that?"

"I'm going with you! Like it or not, I care about Sam! He's my best friend. One of the greatest people I've ever met in life. He's important to me, just as he's important to you. Besides, Missouri got into my mind and told me that I was an integral part in this rescue. Whatever that means. Look, can we just go already? We're wasting time by sitting here."

At this very moment--in this very instance of life--Dean wants to strangle Elias. No one else should have to care about his Human the way that he does. It doesn't sit well in his book. He honestly has no reason to let this desperate and pathetic little runt live...but Sam really does seem to like him. That doesn't help his case at all. If anything, it only exacerbates his anger towards him.

Yet, for all of his wrongdoings, Dean thinks that if he does in fact kill Eli, Sam will abandon him altogether. With this selfish thought in mind, Dean allows the teen to live, at least for now. He starts up the car, speeding away from the house. The Walker Estate, huh? He knows it pretty well. He's attended a party or two. But if John's taken up residence there, then the people who lived there are already dead. Or worse.

Dean quietly prays that Sam isn't harmed.

If he is, then he'll just show John how dark Hell can get.

****

"Mmm. Yes, that's right. Open up more for me. How does that feel?"

"Nngh! St--Stop! It...hurts...!"

"Really? Your body is telling me a different story. See? If I play right here, you can see that you actually love it. You do, don't you? How do I compare to the countless men that you've slept with? No need to tell me. I know I'm better than them. Than Dean. You'll never see him again. He'll die first, but not before he witnesses you being ravaged by me. That's why the camera is here. Say hi to the camera, Samuel."

This type of humiliation will live on in Sam's heart until the day he dies. And that might be very soon. Never did he think that he'd be in this horrible situation once again. The scenery may be different, along with the person doing it, but the act is still the same. He's being raped. It's vicious and violent, despite what John is saying. There's mild pleasure, and that makes it all the more shameful.

The monster has his hard cock shoved up into Sam's entrance. It hurts so bad. All he wants is for the pain to stop. All he wants right now is for John to be vaporized by some divine powers, but nothing. Nothing is happening as he's being violated like never before. Does God truly care that little for him that he'll allow his technical grandson to be raped again and again by this Vampire?

He had apparently abhorred the children that his offspring had created. Why? Perhaps Sam will never know now. Sadly, he's resentful over God. All of this is happening because he won't intervene. Is this some type of test? To see if he's ready for what? Nothing makes sense anymore. Thoughts of Dean don't help. Thoughts of Crowley nor the others either. Once more, he's alone in the world with nothing but his tears.

All Sam can feel right now is the burn in his backside as John pumps harder into him as well as the friction his own member is getting from being slammed into the sheets. John's breath is hot and heavy in his ear, progressively getting harder with each thrust. Sam recognizes what's about to happen. The monster pulls on his hair, making him face the camera as he unloads deep inside of the boy.

It takes several seconds for the tears to subside. Sam had sworn to himself that he wouldn't let anyone see him cry anymore, but he's broken that vow. John gingerly runs his hands up and down the boy's sides; his fingertips graze his bare hips. He then bites into his neck, quickly retreating when the wound pours out blood. Hastily, the Vampire gathers it up in a small flask. This is after he turns off the video camera.

"Better than what I had expected." John grins triumphantly. "Truly. The envy I held for Dean...wow. You were more than I had bargained for."

Sam pants, furious about not being able to attack his new "master". What a load of bullshit. "Fuck you...Fuck you..."

"We've already done that, Beloved. Oh, before I forget, there's something I kind of want off my chest." He puts on pants and a shirt quickly. "Since you and I are in this new, sudden relationship, there is a subject that we need to discuss. It's about your father."

What?

"What?" Sam ends up saying out loud.

"I'm normally not one to boast, but I love to think of myself as a criminal mastermind. Sixteen years ago, when I discovered Dean, I was...a little spiteful. The rage I had for him was so strong. Of course, I didn't alert him of my presence right away. I searched for a way to destroy him. Indirectly. A stronger foe. That's when I discovered Michael Milton. Through some miracle, I found out what he was, what he was capable of. I knew that he was my enemy as well. An idea formed then. A one on one fight with a Fallen Angel and an Alpha Vampire! Could you imagine!? Either way, one of them would perish. I lost my own bet when Dean surprised Michael. Rediculous, right?"

This information almost kills Sam right on the spot. So all this time, John was the one that started all of this? He's the one that called Michael the night he was murdered by Dean. Dejected, Sam puts his head back on the mattress. He's long gone by now. There's nothing left for him. All he can do now is accept what's happening to him. John wins. Plain and simple, and he'll plunge the world into chaos.

Dean's not safe.

Eli's not safe.

Cas isn't safe.

Balthazar isn't safe.

Or Crowley.

Or Missouri.

Everyone will die.

After a couple of seconds, Sam finds himself shackled to the bed by strange shackles he's never seen before. John covers up his modesty by putting back on his underwear. How thoughtful. "I'll be back soon. I just have to figure out the correct spell to use to get The Darkness out. You'll find that you have control over your body again, but your powers are useless. Obsolete. And please...get any stupid notion of rescue out of your head. Dean has no idea where we are."

****

Dean pulls up to The Walker Estate in the dead of night, Eli still sitting next to him. This place is creepy. Last time he was here, it was full of life. Everyone was happy and having a grand old time. Now, however, things are different. There's barely anyone around, in or out of the mansion. If he were in a horror novel/movie, Dean would go out on a limb and say this place is haunted.

Count Dracula had a similar estate many years ago. As a matter of fact, he had several ones, though Dean never had the luxury of seeing them all. Shutting off the car, he commands Eli to open up the glove box. The teen looks at him strangely for a second before doing as he's told. When he opens it, he sees a small, black handgun with a silencer attached to the end of the barrel.

"I use that for certain emergencies." Dean informs. "Right now, this is an emergency. I can't protect you while searching for Sam, so I hope you are at least knowledgeable on how to use that. It's laced with pure, undiluted silver bullets. You will stay here, and I will go inside. If all goes well, we'll be out within the hour."

Eli doesn't seem to like this plan. Of course. "What? No! Let me go in there with you! I can help--!"

"You'll get yourself killed in there!" Dean's eyes change red and he feels his face nearly shifting all the way. "I let you come this fad and I'll be damned if you fuck this up for me. Sam's life is at stake here. If he dies, it's over. The Darkness will win. You stay here and watch yourself. I'll be out soon."

With that, Dean gets out of his car, slamming the door shut. He doesn't give Eli a chance to say a single word. He honestly cares less about the Human. And what was that about Missouri saying that he was integral part of the rescue? Sounds like bullshit to Dean. He has nothing to use. He's just a kid. He has no power. Oh well.

Eventually, after scoping out the place for any of John's grunts, Dean gets to the front doors. Without hesitation, he breaks the lock and gains access inside. For once, he's glad that mortals have gotten the lore of Vampires wrong; it's not true that they can't get inside a house without an invitation. They can come and go as they please.

The inside isn't how he had remembered it to be. It's dimmer than last time. There's a strange feeling in this place. It feels like despair, maybe even agony or something similar to it. As he begins his search, Dean is knocked off if his feet by another individual. Impossible! No Human can do that...unless. Looking up at the source of his fall, he spots one of the former tenants standing over him. Gordon Walker.

"Gordon." He huffs. "What has happened to you? Why--?"

The man interrupts him. "I'm sorry, old friend. It isn't my wish to kill you. Your father's influence is upon me. He fed me his blood and controls me. Forgive me, Dean."

Gordon has a blade in his hand. Right away, Dean recognizes it. It's Michael's blade. It belonged to him. John had snatched it that night. Just as the poor man raises it up high, Dean dodges it, kicking out the man's legs from under him. Taking the offensive, he manages to take the blade away. He pleads with his former friend to see reason, to righg John's powers, but it's futile.

Soon, a woman steps out from the kitchen. She holds onto a silver blade much like the one he's holding. Being in such close proximity of silver is enough to make Dean extremely nervous, but he's going to push through. He has to. For Sam's sake. He can't lose. Knowing that there's no way to save any of them, Dean accepts the fact that he must kill them or they will do the same to him.

Using enhanced speed, the woman charges at him full speed with the blade at the ready. Dean blocks the hit with his own, surprised at the strength that these two now possess. Gordon strikes out next, swinging his fists at him. The blonde ducks out of the way, shoving him away with a solid kick. The woman comes back at him, flailing the small sword about. Dean expertly blocks each hit.

The woman manages to punch him, and in his dazed state, she slashes at his chest. He backs away, but it rips through his shirt and jacket. It was a direct hit. Dean groans as little rivers of his blood trickle down his chest. Frustrated, he takes off his coat and retaliates. Each swing is delivered with major viciousness. The woman becomes visibly scared. Dean smirks as he pierces her heart with the blade.

His victory is short lived when Gordon catches him off guard. The man punches him, gathering up both blades. Dean, while incapacitated, tries to fight him off, but finds that it's difficult when his opponent has the advantage. He knows that this can't end well for one of them. Just as he contemplates a suicide run at Gordon, the unthinkable happens.

A small, muffled shot is heard and Gordon goes down, bullet hole in his head. Dean glances over at the door to see Eli holding up the gun from the car. What the hell? He disobeyed direct orders! However, rationality starts coming back to the blonde. This guy saved his life. Without his presence, Dean would be dead right now. Is this what Missouri was referring to?

Dean exhales shakily, slowly approaching the panicked teenager. It doesn't take a genius to know that he's never killed anything or anyone before. He'll likely be traumatized for the rest of his days. He'll never forget. Dean can't forget his first kill. The look on the cultist's face...horrible.

As he takes the gun from the boy's hands, Eli gasps, seemingly staring off into space. "Dean, we have to go upstairs. Sam's up there!"

"What?" Dean asks. He's shocked. "How do you know that?"

"I just do!" Eli starts bounding up the staircase with Dean behind him. "I don't know--I feel it. He's calling me. I hear him. Can't you?"

"No...I can't."

****

Sam sits up in the bed, exhausted. That's all he can really do: sit up. The shackles make it impossible for him to do anything else. Thankfully, he doesn't have to use the bathroom or anything. But he really would like to take a shower. He feels John's semen leaking out of his anus and into his underwear. Sam feels used up, much like he was with Benny.

To distract himself from the pain down there, he thinks of his friends. More specifically, Elias. Out of all of them, he's the weakest. He possesses no powers or skills that'll help him survive the upcoming Apocalypse. Sam feebly calls out to him with his mind, determined that he won't even answer. Even if the message does reach him, he can't do anything about it.

When Sam hears the doorknob rattle on the other side of the room, he gasps. Oh no! It's John again, coming back to molest him further. However, that proves not to be the case when the door is knocked off of it's hinges. There, in the doorway, is Dean and Eli. Thank goodness. They came for him! Sam cries tears of joy; heavy torrents of tears stain his cheeks as they cross the distance to get to him.

Dean's expression changes from furious to heartbroken when he sees the bruises and shackles that hold the boy down. He reaches out to touch them, but he retracts his hands; a sizzling sound is heard. He's been burned by the shackles. How!? They're not even silver! Sam struggles in his bonds, crying when Eli brackets his face with both hands. This is something he's never dreamed of before. Eli and Dean. Together. Saving him.

The redhead clenches his jaw. "I'm sorry we're too late. I'm sorry. I'll get you out. I promise. We have to hang out again soon, right?" He laughs to bring light to the situation; Sam smiles weakly. "It's gonna be okay, Angelface. We're here. I'm not going anywhere."

Suddenly, the shackles break apart. The shattered, individual pieces scatter about to different places in the room. The three of them are flabbergasted by this as no one was expelling any power. Sam couldn't because of those things, so what just happened? He doesn't waste anymore time thinking on it as Dean scoops him up in his arms. The hug almost crushes him, but he's not going to complain right now.

Eli grabs the rest of Sam's clothes, handing them to the boy who takes his time putting them on. When he's finished, Dean presents him with his pentagram necklace. He takes a look into the Vampire's palm to see that the symbol has seared itself into it, like a brand. Sam puts it around his neck, thanking him in the process.

Right as they get ready to leave the room, Sam spots the video camera facing the bed. He grabs for the gun that Eli's holding and fires two rounds into the expensive looking equipment. But he doesn't stop there. With a shout, his eyes flash gold and flames surround the room, starting with the broken camera. Eli takes the gun back from him. His wounds heal on their own as he and the other two race down the stairs.

When they reach the first floor, they're met by John. Oh God. When he smiles at them, the mansion shakes, almost sending them tumbling to the ground. With the fire spreading, it's not safe for them to still be in here. Then Sam realizes it. John did it. John finally unleashed The Darkness. It's coming. It's on it's way right now. The house continues to quake under their feet.

"Leaving so soon? You're not even going to say goodbye to your father? Oh, that's a pity. I think you should stay and join the celebration. Finally, we no longer have to hide! We'll overthrow these weak, pathetic little creatures. Of course, I can't let you live. Or the other Human."

John flicks his wrist once and Eli aims the gun at his own head, unable to stop. Taking quick action, Sam uses his abilities to make the gun dismantle itself, rendering John's plan useless. The boy smirks at him, smug pride building up. He touches his necklace and this causes John to sneer. But nevertheless, he retains his calm, cold demeanor. Dean steps in front of the boy's in defense.

"Your time is over, father. The Darkness has been unleashed, but you won't live to see it taken down once again. I'm going to kill you. I should have done this the night you killed Samuel, but I was a coward. Not anymore. Let's settle this."

The elder Vampire cackles in delight as he rolls up his sleeves. "Yes! Finally! Come then, Dean! Let's see who the better Alpha is."

The final battle between father and son has started. Without a word, John zips behind him, gripping Sam and Eli by the wrists. He flings them into the other room, shutting and locking the door. The flames have already begun to reach downstairs. The quakes don't stop either. Dean attacks John, fangs exposed and fingernails elongated. His face shifts fully this time. The entirety of his eyes are blood red.

John takes on a similar appearance and resumes in his attempt to kill his son. Sam bangs on the door that separates him and Dean. Smoke fills the room and he and Eli cough. He's too panicked to even think about using his powers. Eli shoulders the door, wincing at the pain that follows. The furniture in the room rattles as another quake shakes the house.

Sam notices the floorboards creaking in the center of the room. Slowly, they split apart. Something's coming for them and it's intention isn't benevolent. He can still hear John and Dean fighting in the next room; he grits his teeth, fighting with his mind to stay concentrated. Looking at Eli, he garners the strength to carry out in his survival. Outstretching his hand, he creates a rune on the door. Grabbing Eli, they duck down as it blows the door into oblivion.

John, distracted by the noise, is grabbed by the throat and thrown by Dean. Sam takes advantage of the struggle. He uses his powers to pin John in place where he stands. The Vampire grunts as he tries to free himself, but his actions are in vain. Sam signals for Dean to grab the silver blades. He does so quickly, coming to stand in front of the man who caused him so much pain. Dean has to be the one to do this.

"You'll never defeat it!" John snarls. "Never! It will destroy every Human on this planet. You would oppose such a force? For them? The ones who would rather see you dead than helping them?"

"No. Not for them." He points to Sam then. "For him. Goodbye, John."

Dean uses both blades to decapitate John. His head rolls away near the corner as the house rattles once again. Then suddenly, the floorboards break apart, and swirling black smoke shoot forth from the bottom of the house, through the ceiling and into the sky. The trio quickly exit the mansion as it goes up in flames. They look up into the air to see the black smoke converging with other strange of smoke.

In a flash, it disappears behind the flaming house. The Darkness has awakened and now the world is in serious danger. However, one threat has been eradicated so far in the form of John Winchester. This evil presence will come back. It's definitely not over. Sam clings to Eli. Why, he does not know. Dean watches on, expression unreadable. He doesn't look inside of his mind. Not anymore.

The end is just beginning.

****

**The Next Night...**

It's all been leading up to this honestly. Sam doesn't see how it would be otherwise. Balthazar is downstairs in the car waiting for him to get his things. Crowley patiently sits down at his feet, also waiting. Sam sighs as he zips up his travel bag. He's not taking everything, just a few of his belongings. Everything he needs is where he left it a long time ago: back home.

He decided that it's what he needs right now. That it's best for him to be alone. So, he's moving back into his childhood home. Alone. Well, not alone he reminds himself as he bends down to scratch behind Crowley's ear. He has a protective Hellhound by his side. Grabbing his bag, Sam shoulders it, briefly glancing at Dean who is standing by the door. Obviously, he's against this idea. This isn't goodbye, just a separation while he figures out his next move.

Sam has to gather up his allies for the fight to come. It's gonna be one hell of a battle. With the Cambion still unknown, he has to dig deeper in the supernatural underground. Someone besides Crowley must know something of this matter. It's likely. Soon, Sam scoots past Dean, Hellhound in tow. When he reaches the first floor, Dean is there, standing in front of him.

"You can't go." He whispers. "You'll--It's not safe for you to be alone."

The Nephilim sighs. "Crowley's coming with me. I won't be alone. Please, let me go."

"Don't leave me. Please. I know that you'll have difficulty trusting me, but I can live with that as long as I know that you're safe. Here. With me. Don't go."

"Dean," Sam starts, voice small. His eyes are watering already, but he holds back the tears. "You murdered my father. He was so damn great to me and I never knew him. He loved me, but I never knew. How could I have? I asked my mom about him and she gave me one worded answers. But now I know the truth. What you and me had...it has to be put on hold for the time being. For now, the only contact we'll have is going to be about anything abnormal in the city. Beyond that, nothing else...I--I have to go..."

All at once, Sam's stopped in his tracks by the soft music playing through the stereo. It's the song again. The song from the first night they met. The boy turns around, staring at Dean. A strange thing happens then. The Vampire cries, but it's not ordinary tears. He's crying blood. Actual blood. It's fascinating to look at though. Not horrifying at all. But it's not enough to make Sam stay, he picks up his bags and leaves with Crowley.

This has to be one of the hardest things he's ever done...but it's for the best. Perhaps they'll be back to how they once were in the future, though right now the chances of that are slim to none. On the ride back to his old home, Sam wonders about Missouri and her powers. All of these years, she knew what was going to happen, what he might do. She's a strange woman. He might have use of her yet.

****

Of course they were worried. They've called so many times, but he just couldn't answer. Not while John controlled his every move. Eli is just happy that he's home and safe. The shower he just took was very liberating, it made him feel so free. He uses his towel to dry his hair, smiling as he thinks of Sam.

There's no one else he'd rather be acquainted with than him. That boy is a work of art, truly. He's so special (literally), with the fate of the world in his powerful hands. And yet, there's something that's bugging him. Eli looks down at his hands in wonder. Who or what broke the locks on those shackles the other night?

He had felt something warm in his bones when he saw Sam like that. Anger. He--No. Whatever it was, it had nothing to do with him. Eli sighs as he goes into his parent's room. He and his father share the same size shirts, so they often trade. He goes to the closet and searches for a shirt. Something unexpected gleams in the corner of his eye then. A small, metal button hiding behind pants.

Curious, Eli presses the button. What happens next makes him rethink everything he knew about his parents. Another wall opens up behind the closet, revealing a whole slew of weapons, all silver and neatly stacked on the racks. As he touches upon a small, silver bullet, the redhead is startled by a man clearing his throat behind him. It's his dad.

"What are you doing in here...?" Richard questions.

Elias closes the closet. "I was just...looking for a shirt. Dad, what was all that? What's going on?"

Sighing, the man touches his son's shoulder. "Eli, we need to talk about something."

****

He stares up at the place where the man lives from across the street. He knows that because he's been following him for a few days. After all this time, he still looks the same. Dean still looks the same. He'll never call him father again. Not after what he did to his mother. Lisa. He was only a boy then, but he knew what his father was. He saw it with his own eyes. How he tore her apart.

Well now, he's back, and he's here to settle the score. Ben crosses his arms. He's spent centuries perfecting his abilities just for this occasion. He's learned from the best of the best and has no intention of doing this the easy way. Ben figures that once Dean is out of the picture, he can finally rest. And on that day, he'll take his own life to join his mother's soul in Heaven. He smirks up at the penthouse, eyes glowing silver.

"Hello, Daddy Dearest. I think it's time for a family reunion..."

**To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG...Did I just do that? Lol yes I did. Seems like Benjamin survived after all! Oh, and Richard's a Hunter! Surprise! Stay tuned for more in the future. The next "season" is already planned out, so don't worry. See you all REAL soon. ;)


End file.
